percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Under the Mistletoe
A collaboration that currently consists Hazelcats, LongClawTiger, ~Angel Wings~, SallyPerson, Bard eric, Leafwhisker, Odst grievous and Rebc29 . Feedback appreciated. So, you wonder: Whatever happens during Christmas at Camp Half-blood? Well, it's demigods, so it's bound to be something strange. Of course it is. Isn't it always at Camp? Chapters Prolouge: Hazelcats Chapter 1: LongClawTiger Chapter 2: ~Angel Wings~ Chapter 3: SallyPerson Chapter 4: Bard eric Chapter 5: Leafwhisker Chapter 6: Rebc29 Chapter 7: Odst grievous Chapter 8: Hazelcats Chapter 9: LongClawTiger Chapter 10: ~Angel Wings~ Chapter 11: SallyPerson Chapter 12: Bard eric Chapter 13: Leafwhisker Chapter 14: Rebc29 Chapter 15: Odst grievous Prolouge Christmas. That one time of year when everyone starts thinking: "What did I get?" But not at Camp Half-blood! Oh, I remember one really strange year, not to long after the war, when they started the Tree Lighting. The Hunters came that year. The Aphrodite and Hermes kids teamed up for the first time in Zeus knows how long. Can you guess what that was for? Think about it: Hunters, Aphoridite, Hermes. Ring a bell? Anyway, to the point: It was the first Annual Mistletoe War. Chapter 1 - The event revealed. ---As December appraoches, a notice goes up around camp--- In light of how much we have to celebrate this year, we will be starting a new tradition by decorating a tree in the spirit of peace and friendship. The official lighting of the tree will occur towards the end of December (see below). In support of the holiday spirit, Hermes and Aphrodite cabins have issued a challenge to others in the form of a themed battle. I have approved their request and the battle will commence on Dec 1 and run through Dec 24. Team 1 shall consist of Hermes, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Dionysus, and Poseidon cabins. Team 2 shall consist of Zeus, Athena, Apollo, Demeter, Ares, and Hades. All other cabins are free to sign on with either side or remain neutral and act as judges for any scoring disputes. The theme for the battle shall be Mistletoe, a small plant that custom says requires a kiss if you are caught under it. The battlefield shall consist of the entire camp, with the Big House and Dining Pavillion serving as safe zones. 1 point shall be awarded for each kiss stolen from the other side, 3 points for successfully trapping an opponent, and 5 points for winning a date. A one point penalty shall be assessed for each needless injury. A winner will be declared at the tree lighting ceremony on the evening of the 24th. The winning team will receive a luxurious banquet and party on the 25th. The losing team will be required to serve the feast. -Chiron Excitement and laughter is heard thorughout the camp as those staying for the winter season begin to plan for the event. A large scoreboard is set up in the dining pavillion by cabin 11 (best not to ask where they got it though). It's bright lights proclaim Team 1 as "Stolen Kisses" and Team 2 to be "Stalkings and Slaybells". Noises start to be heard day and night at traps and improvised holiday weapons are created and tested. But not every resident is happy. A small band of young girls dressed in white pushes through the unshoveled snow in front cabin 8. They stop before the notice on the door and a girl who looks to be about 15 rips the notice off the door, fury in her eyes. "What are they thinking?!?" Thalia glares daggers at the Aphrodite cabin as the girls push open the door and walk inside. ---- Nov 28th, 7pm Team 1 Meeting---- A Hephaestus camper sighs,"Percy, you know you and Annabeth can't be on the same team all the time, right?" Percy looks depressed. "But 24 days? Do you know what kind of elaborate scheme she can come up with for that long of a siege? We are gonna get creamed!" An Aphrodite girl giggles at him. "Oh, right! *mockingly* No! Annabeth! Don't kiss me!" The whole cabin laughs. Travis Stoll adds, "We should probably bring Percy and Tyson to one of the southern cabins for the battle. Too easy for them to get surrounded all by themselves on the north end." Conner adds, "Good idea, Tyson can stay in 9 to work on traps and..." "Percy can stay with us!" Drew quickly adds. Percy looks nervous, "...Uh, perhaps I should roam a bit. Stay out of sight of the Athena cabin..." More laughter from the other campers. Drew shrugs and goes back to doing her nails. Nyssa from cabin 9 then adds, "So what about the trap placement? All around our cabins?Maybe leave a path through the middle for quic reinforcements?" Travis pipes in, "Nah, no direct path. Trap all over the middle of the cabin area." Percy gives him a glance, "Won't that mean we wander into our own traps?" Conner just smiles, "Of course! It will make it that much more fun!" ﻿Chapter 2: Of Frying Pans and Angry Girlfriends Annabeth sat on her bunk, twirling a strand of curly blonde hair around her finger. In her lap sat her usual sketchbook of her latest architectural designs, but this time she wasn't designing monuments and buildings. Her gray eyes glimmered mischeviously as she sketched out various holiday themed traps. Her mother would have been proud of these-oh, wait. No, no, of course she wouldn't! Annabeth smirked as she imagined her mother frowning down at the demigods' antics from Mt. Olympus. She let out a small laugh as she spotted her boyfriend, Percy Jackson, frantically running away from a horde of girls. Spotting her, he silently begged her to help him, but she simply shook her head and laughed. She knew (or rather, the whole camp did) that he was unhappy about them being on opposite teams. But really, this could be quite fun. Her lips curled up into a smirk as she thought of the various traps she could spring on him. This was going to be a rather interesting holiday season. Annabeth brushed a strand of hair off her face and started scheming, a smirk plastered on her face the entire time. She looked up only when she saw a girl making out with an unwilling Percy from the corner of her eye. She recognized the girl as Evette Locke, the annoying daughter of Horme. Furious, Annabeth grabbed the first thing she could find (which somehow managed to be a frying pan), and stormed out of her cabin. "EVETTE LOCKE!!!!!" she screamed at the top of her voice. Evette turned around, surprised, but she quickly recovered her composture. "Yes, Annabeth?" she asked in a sugar sweet voice which only irked Annabeth more. How she hated that girl! "JUST. WHAT. DO. YOU. THINK. YOU. ARE. DOING. TO. MY. BOYFRIEND?" Evette quickly planted another kiss on Percy, who was simply standing there, frozen in shock like one of Medusa's statues. Then she quickly turned and skipped away, her highlighter-blonde curls trailing behind her. Enraged, Annabeth chased after her, threateningly waving her fying pan. Percy simply stood there, his mouth wide open in shock, as a fly buzzed in. One hour later, and after a lot of awkward silence, he finally spoke. "Her lips tasted like peanut butter....." Chapter 3 The Hunters took it upon themselves to shoot down all the mistletoes, but somehow they reappeared overnight. Ava and Zack, who were on the same team, watched awkwardly as fellow campers 'stole' kisses from each other. Nos definitely disapproved of the game...A lot of couples on opposite teams could be seen giggling and chasing each other around camp, but Natalie was always on the ready with a knife in her hand...at least she was excited for Christmas, her best friend Kassi was a Hunter, and had come to Camp for the holidays... Annabeth's plan still grew in her mind. She was waiting for the perfect moment to strike. She at least, was happy that she and Percy were on opposite sides. Who else would she steal a kiss from? And Mr. D...he could be heard singing Christmas carols at the top of his lungs because Zack and Ava had spiked his coke. The day was crazy. While Natalie was walking the field between the dining pavilion and the Arena, she stepped into a hole covered with leaves. Tripping over herself, she fell through the net and landed with a thump at the bottom of the trap. "Ugh!" she cried. The pit was deep and she wouldn't be able to climb out. "Hey." It was Ava also caught in the pit. "I think this was the Stolls' doing. I've been in here about an hour. Someone came about twenty minutes and re-covered the hole." "Dang it. I will not get kissed!" Natalie swore. "This is a stupid game." "I know. Should we risk calling for help? Zack might hear us." "Sure." And they both started to scream. Meanwhile, the Hermes and Hephaestus cabins were up to more mischief. They had built a catapult and loaded it with rainbow snowcones, and were hurling them through the windows of Cabin 7. Glass shattered, and screams could be heard from inside. "What the-?" One of the Apollo girls had stormed out of her cabin, looking for the troublemakers. Connor jumped out of nowhere and kissed her. "Connor I'm going to kill you!" she cursed. "And there isn't even a mistletoe over here!" Connor pointed up to the greens and holly pinned right above the door. "Point for me," he said slyly. "Wanna go out?" "No!" the girl cried angrily. A red snowcone hit her in the face. "C'mon, don't disappoint me," Connor smiled. "There is no way that-" SMACK. She was hit by another snowcone. "FINE." That night, Team 2 (which consisted of Zeus, Athena, Apollo, Demeter, Ares, and Hades) met in secret, deep in the woods. (But Ava and Natalie were still stuck in a hole, undiscovered). "We're at a huge disadvantage," Katie Gardner said angrily. "Traps and mistletoes all over the place. We need a plan." She stared pointedly at the Athena kids. Malcolm cleared his throat. "I don't know what to do," he said. "I got caught today because Drew was charmspeaking me into it. I even agreed to go out on a date with her." He shuddered. "And I can't get the scent of her stupid mango perfume off me!" "I have a plan," Annabeth said, speaking up. "And it's going to work." "Wait a second," said Zack, "Where's Ava and Natalie?" Suddenly the Hunters arrived, glowing silver in the dark woods. "We found these two in a hole," Phoebe snickered, pointing to Natalie and Ava. They were both blue, purple-lipped, and shivering. "Good," Annabeth said, "We're all here. I've asked the Hunters to help us." Chapter 4 (A/N: Just so you know, this is a really random chapter and has pretty much nothing to do with the main storyline. the reason for it is to show what other people were doing, other than just the main (canon) characters. Also, I hate writing canon characters XP. It comes from an RP with me (Bard eric), LCT (LongClawTiger), Hazel (Hazelcats), and Becca (Rebc29). Be aware that anything I make the characters say, they said in the RP, so don't blame me for Becca's language XP.) The day started pretty uneventfully for Nos, that is, if you count having to skirt the entire camp when trying to go anywhere as normal, or having to be on the watch constantly for traps and mistletoe. Yeah, really uneventful. She twice had to force her way out of traps before the owners got back, and dodged mistletoe more times than she could count. Not the ideal way to spend the Christmas holidays, in her opinion. She eventually gave up and settled for lying on her bed in the big house and reading a graphic novel, rather than brave the wild outdoors. Outside… Sean shoveled snow off of the front deck of cabin 10. Keri sat on the deck preparing fresh mistletoe to replace any that got taken down. Rachel, who was standing at the front of the Artemis cabin, aimed arrows at passing campers, doing her job of guarding the cabin. She growled and shot an arrow just by Keri, missing her by an inch, to scare her away. She then continued aiming arrows at suspicious campers. Keri left the deck, and hid behind a wall of snow in front of cabin 10, waiting for opportunities. When Sean was done shoveling off the deck, he went back inside and changed into all white clothing to blend into the snow better, and went outside to check on the traps. Rachel saw him and growled. She shot an arrow at him. Sean suddenly had an idea for a trap involving queso dip, but the idea needed work, so he thought about it longer. He was interrupted in his reverie by Rachel shooting at him, and dove into the snow. “Take that, pretty boy!” she yelled, then jumped up and ran into the trees. Sean tried to stay low so he could check on the traps around the restrooms and showers. Evette, wearing a rainbow snow suit, skipped around outside. She randomly made a snow angel in the middle of a skip, then got up and started throwing snowballs at the big house. Nos, who was in her room reading the Sandman: Endless Nights, heard the noise. She got up and opened the window. “NOOOOOOOOOS!” Evette called up to Nos. “Come out and play!” she continued pelting the big house with snowballs. “Leave me alone!” Nos yelled back. “I’m tired of having to watch my step everywhere I go!”She closed the window and went back to her graphic novel. Evette walked away, temporarily depressed. A few minutes ago, over by the Aphrodite cabin… Rachel climbed a tree and continued to shoot at Sean. “Die, perv boy!” she yelled. She shot another arrow at Sean, “Die, Aphrodite nut!” “Crap!” Sean dove into a snow bank and crawled forward towards his goal. Rachel jumped down from the tree and chased him. Evette, just coming back from the big house, tripped Rachel. “Ack!” Rachel fell face first in the snow. Sean ran off, weaving in random directions as he tried to remember the trap layout. Evette didn’t notice that she’d tripped Rachel, and walked over to Sean. Rachel growled, “ Curse you, Locke!” Evette sprang a number of traps, but somehow made it through and poked Sean in the face. Rachel chased Evette, but fell into a pit full of hot chocolate at hot tub temperature. “Damnit!” she cursed, and grabbed onto a giant marshmallow. “Wow, good reflexes Evette…” said Sean, then, noticing the sprung trap, “Awesome, good thing we switched to the marshmallows on that one. Blends into the snow really well.” Rachel, hearing Sean, yelled, “I’m going to kill you, Valentino!” “Thanks!” replied Evette to Sean, “How’s the missus?” “Angelia?” Sean sighed. “Haven’t been able to see her much since this started.” “Poo!” said Evette, not caring that she and Sean were on opposite teams, “That must suck.” “I would be halfway tempted to just surrender if she ever gets out of the infirmary and takes part in one of these assaults…” “Aw, how sappy!” Sean shrugged, “You know that’s just how I am.” He said, smiling. Rachel, still in the hot chocolate pit, growled. She tried to sit on a floating marshmallow at the same time as shooting an arrow upwards toward Sean and Evette. “Agh!” she yelled, falling back into the chocolate. “Well, see ya!” said Evette brightly, skipping away. Sean, seeing the arrow come out of the pit and then go back down, called into the pit, “Give it time to register the points and I will toss you a rope.” “Never!” yelled Rachel, shooting another arrow. Sean jumped out of the way. “The more you fight the trap, the longer you have to stay in it for points…” “Damn! My last arrow…” cursed Rachel. “Fine! Fine!” she yelled, giving in. “I’ll do it!” Sean peeked over the edge, “Wow, you got good and coated down there…” Rachel stuck her tongue out at him. The points finally registered. The scoreboard dinged the points for Stolen Kisses. “Pull me out!” Rachel yelled up at Sean. He tied off a rope and tossed the other end down to Rachel, then ran for the safety of the big house before she could get out and pull him in. Rachel climbed up the rope and started running after Sean. Keri, noticing Sean being chased, threw snowballs at Rachel. Rachel dodged them and tackled Sean. “Ooof!” Sean landed in the snow. Rachel grabbed his leg and dragged him toward the nearest hot cocoa pit. “Agh! Let go! Let go!” cried Sean, then, “Wait!” he said, more desparately, “Can I at least take off the white jacket?” “No!” Rachel pushed Sean into the pit. The scoreboard dinged points for Stalkings & Slaybells, due to the hunter alliance. Rachel grinned, “Yes!” She leaned over the pit. “Take that, pretty boy!” “Yeah, yeah…” he said from the pit, “Going to help me out now?” Rachel smiled and sat by the trap to guard it. “You ain’t leaving ‘til I say so, Pervert.” Sean threw melted marshmallows at Rachel. She growled at him. “I’d eat that if I were you, you might be here a while.” She called down, “Oh wait, NO DON’T! You might actually gain ONE FREAKING POUND!” she said, her voice dripping with mockery. She took a pack of gum out of her pocket. “Damnit…” she threw the pack into the snow. “Hot cocoa soaked…” “Why so concerned with weight?” asked Sean, “Holidays not being kind to you so far?” Rachel rolled her eyes, “No, us Hunters actually aren’t afraid to RUN AND GET DIRTY.” While this was happening, at the big house… Evette knocked on the door of the big house. Mr. D answered in his dressing gown, “And what do you want?” he said, obviously annoyed to be woken up. “I’m here to see Nos, sir!” answered Evette. “Fine, go on in…” Mr. D grumbled, stalking off to the kitchen. “Yay!” Evette hugged Mr. D and skipped up to Nos’s room. “NOS!!” Evette called, barging into her room. Nos looked up from the graphic novel, annoyed at being interrupted yet again. “What?!” “I’ve come to bring good tidings of great joy and good news to all man-kind!” Evette said excitedly. Nos looked at her with an expression that said plainly, ‘If that’s all you came for then go away and leave me the hell alone.’ “Just messin’ around! I’ve come to make your heart three sizes bigger, Grinch-y!” “No thanks, I’ll pass.” Nos said, going back to the graphic novel. Evette then got serious, “SHUT THE F*CK UP! COME ON! WE’RE GOING TO MAKE F*CKING SNOW ANGELS RIGHT NOW!” she dragged a protesting Nos out of the big house. “Hey! Let me go!” Evette grinned evilly at Nos and continued to drag her out. She tossed her on the snow outside, and did a cannonball off the deck into the snow, “WHEEEEEEEE!” splat, she landed on the snow by Nos. Nos got up and made a break for the big house. Evette threw a chunk of ice at Nos’s head, knocking her over. “Hey! What was that for?!” “BECAUSE I AM THE F*CKING GHOST OF CHRISTMAS AWESOMENESS! NOW MAKE THE F*CKING SNOW ANGEL BEFORE I MAKE YOU INTO A SNOWMAN!” yelled Evette. Nos growled, but made a snow angel. “There, you happy now?” Evette skipped away happily and poked Rachel in the back. Rachel growled, “What!?” Nos grumbled and went back inside, determined to not come back outside until it was dinner time. She walked back into her room, locked the door, and went back to reading the Sandman: Endless Nights. Through the walls, she could hear raised voices and much running around, and smiled to herself, knowing that Evette had found somebody else to bother for the moment. Chapter 5 While Team One was creating traps and planning other schemes, Team Two was carrying out their plan. The Hunters were creating a distraction while the other members of Team Two were destroying the various traps they had set out. At first, the plan seemed to be going well, but then Team One got suspicious and ignored the Hunters, finding various campers on Team One destroying their traps. A fight broke out, but the Aphrodite girls somehow managed to steal kisses under mistletoe, making the odds on Team Two winning ever worse. After an hour or a few minutes of this you never really can tell if you're trying to dodge Aphrodite girls and swords at the same time--Team Two retreated, looking worse than before. Only the Hunters didn't seemed dazed by this, only more angry. "Annabeth, I've never heard of your plans ever failing." Thalia told her once they found a safe place away from the Aphrodite cabin. "We just need more time." Annabeth told the group, but only mutters and groans responded to her. "People, there's still a away we can win this." she promised. ~`~`~Meanwhile`~`~`~ Team One was creating more traps and having a meeting at the same time. "They failed, obviously," Travis Stoll said, "but knowing Annabeth, she'll have a better plan in no time." "Yeah." Percy replied, though clearly lacking enthusiasm. Chapter 6 Team Two was having a very bad day. None of their efforts worked. They were losing by a few hundred points, and Annabeth was stubbornly continuing to use her own plans, which resulted in failure each time. Eventually, half the team decided to dig holes in the ground and wait for it to be over. The hunters of Artemis were among them, much to the disgruntlement of the few remaining above ground. "This is getting ridiculous. Do you think Mr. D set the teams up so we'd lose?" Zack asked Natalie, who had taken refuge on to of her cabin. "Knowing him, it's likely." Zack turned around to be sure that no one was sneaking up on him. After satisfied that nobody was, he turned back to see Natalie missing from her perch. "Oi!" He yelled over his shoulder and Clarisse walked up, hiding behind a riot shield. "Dare I ask where you got that?" "No. What is it?" "Give me a boost, I need to get up there." Clarisse used her shield as a stepping stone for Zack, who managed to bound up to the roof of the cabin. A few smack like noises came from below. Zack cursed and flipped himself down to the ground level. He peeked in one of the windows. What he saw nearly made him puke. Two boys from the Aphrodite cabin were inside tying Natalie to a pole. "Oh gods." Zack muttered as he grasped their plan. Tie her to the pole, take turns kissing her. He glanced upwards and noted that there was indeed mistletoe hanging above them. Natalie was releasing a group of curses that sounded like she was threatening castration. He slipped into the window and chucked an arrow lying on one of the beds so that it cut the rope tying Natalie to the pole. After that, both boys received numerous bruises where you would not want one. "That was a little too close, don't you think?" Natalie didn't respond, the fury etched on her face clearly stated she wanted payback. Zack glanced at the pole. "I have an idea." When night fell, Zack and Natalie met up with the hunters. Who had been advertising that their group could use members to Ava. Zack dragged Thalia, quite literally, away. "You're against the Aphrodite cabin, right?" "Yes. Why?" "I came up with a plan. Don't look so surprised." "Let's hear it." "Who are the biggest romantics in the camp?" "Children of Aphrodite." Both she and Ava, who had snuck up behind her, answered. "What would happen if they were cut off from the rest of their team?" Thalia smiled. She nodded and went to grab a few better hunters. "You, me and Natalie are going with them." Zack said to Ava, who had also recognized Zack's plan. "It's surprising that Annabeth didn't think of this." A couple hours later, Thalia and her hunters went around and plucked as much Mistletoe as they could find and took it back to the forest, where team two was now residing. Natalie stood atop the big house, with a harness wrapped around her waist. "Take the shot Zack." Ava whispered to him. Zack had put a zip line rope into one of his arrows. He fired, praying the shot wouldn't wake up the people inside. Luckily, it didn't. "Hook up Nat. Good luck." She rode along the zip line and quietly slipped inside the cabin. She slipped out a glow stick to signal the hunters. She waved it around twice, and a large amount of toilet plungers, fired like arrows, hit all of the children inside the cabin on the mouths. The hunters moved in to help Natalie carry the futilely struggling campers off into the forest. "No detours guys, come on back." Natalie said into an iris message to Ava. Drew woke up alarmed. Her cabin had been kidnapped and her hair was ruined. She began to screech at the top of her voice in anger. "Oh, please shut up." A voice said. A large amount of the single campers of team two came out. Drew looked around and realized her cabin was tied in a circle around a tree, with the largest amount of mistletoe she had ever seen dangling from it's branches. "Take it away guys. And Drew, thank those two for the idea." Zack's voice said tauntingly. Category:Collaboration Category:Crackfic Category:Romance Category:Humor Category:Christmas Category:Holidays Category:Seasonal Category:Comedy Category:LongClawTiger